1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of framing while displaying an area which is wider than a recording area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a digital camera, still images captured at a user's desired timing are sequentially recorded on a memory card or the like while an image formed on an image sensor is displayed on a display screen of viewfinder provided on the camera body.
Many digital cameras have an optical zoom function which zooms in or zooms out a photographing range of an object to a magnification while controlling a lens system in an optical block based on an operation from the user. Further, many digital cameras have an electronic zoom function for performing predetermined image processing on a part of an image formed on the image sensor to perform interpolation and enlargement processing.
When the user captures an image using the electronic zoom function, a still object can be easily captured in the photographing range even by zooming in at a magnification. However, when zooming in on an object which is moving comparatively quickly, such as an object at an athletics meet or a sports match, it is difficult to constantly track the object so as to capture it in the photographing range.
Concerning this point, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-14221 discusses a technique (hereinafter, “wide view”) in which a peripheral portion of an image to be recorded is also simultaneously displayed on a viewfinder display screen by using, of the light receiving area of the image sensor, the peripheral portion that is not used in the recording of the image, during electronic zooming.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-14221 performs wide view display based on an instruction from the user. This technique does not consider the coordination with the zoom operation as regards switching to the wide view. Therefore, this technique has the drawback, e.g., to perform the troublesome operations of switching to the wide view after a zoom in operation, and canceling the wide view after a zoom out operation.